


Missing You

by AutumnDreams



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Missing You, POV Second Person, Smuff, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else is home, just you and the animals, and you sigh again, missing him, as you set about your evening routine. Set in an AU universe, and written in the same style as 'My Own Prison' and 'Anywhere But Here', I'm embracing a new style of writing and embracing what I write without going back over to revise. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**_AN: Hmm, a bit of pointless smuff (smut+fluff) as I needed a bit of cheering up tonight. Written in about an hour, this has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Set in an AU universe, and written in the same style as 'My Own Prison' and 'Anywhere But Here' as I embrace a new form of writing, just going with the flow. Hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

It's late as you close and lock the front door, last minute translations having taken longer than normal. Setting your keys on the entry table, you sigh, kicking off heeled boots.

"Honey, are you home?" you call out, silently waiting for a response you know isn't coming. Harry's been away for the last two weeks, dealing with the feigned hospitality of their American cousins.

And you're right as all you get back is silence. No one else is home, just you and the animals, and you sigh again, missing him, as you set about your evening routine. Heading for the kitchen, you call for the animals, wondering why it is that they haven't greeted you as they normally do, but as you set down their evening meal, they come barreling into the kitchen. Laughing, you watch them eating, pouring a glass of wine as you lean against the counter, eyes drifting to your watch every few minutes. As it nears 10, you finish your glass, stomach tightening as anticipation builds.

Quickly, you let the dog out into the back garden, watching as she quickly does her business and hurries back in, shaking herself dry from the mist. Locking the door, you hurry to the front of the house, setting the alarm before slipping upstairs. Reaching the master, you don't bother to undress, instead you settle into the middle of the mattress, hands reaching for the secure laptop Harry had left you with before boarding his plane. As it loads, you impatiently pull the cardigan from your body, letting it drop to the floor, anticipation continuing to grow.

Every night, at exactly 10 GMT and 3 EST, you and Harry have chatted, the first few nights quiet murmurings of work and other little tidbits, your ache at him being so far away growing, as well as your guilt of him waking in the middle of the night to conveniently talk with you. But, as you'd watched him over the secure video connection he had assured you no one could hack, your guilt had turned to want. Mused hair, sleepy eyes, and bare chest made you realize exactly what you were missing with your husband 3000+ miles away. And then, one night, your chat had gone from innocent to impure, the combination of wine and Harry's subtle reassuring seduction wearing your guard down to agree to the video sex.

Now, after 14 days away from your husband and 6 days of your special chatting, your nerves have dissipated and your excited for what's to come. Settling the laptop on the breakfast tray you'd found, you lean back against the headboard, smiling as you sign into the chat program and find him waiting, the room behind him dark as his face fills the screen.

"Hello darling," he says softly, smiling as you brush your fingers against the screen. "God you're a sight."

"I miss you too," you say, smiling at his masked way of sharing emotion.

Seeing the exhaustion on his face, you feel guilt at his waking to speak with you, and you're suggesting that he get some sleep and you'll talk tomorrow when he speaks, taking control of the evening.

"Get naked."

You obey, smiling as you quickly pull your top off. All evening you've been anticipating these precious few minutes you have together, building the bond in your marriage as well as your confidence. With shaky fingers, you unclasp your bra, realizing that he is watching your every movement intently. Dropping it to the floor, you lean back, giving him a view of your naked breasts. You don't bother to say what's in your mind, the your turn stopping at the tip of your tongue as you know he's already naked from sleeping.

Quietly, you grasp your hair in one hand, pulling it off your neck and shoulders as you arch your back, stretching aching muscles. "I couldn't wait to talk to you today," you say, grinning as he says the same thing, adding that he's been envisioning you all day, wishing he was home with you.

Smirking, you lick your fingers, feeling empowered as his breath catches, and with his eyes watching you intently, begin pinching your nipples, feeling them tighten as they become erect. A soft moan slips from your lips, and as his words turn to gentle encouragements, you move your mouth dramatically down onto two fingers, tightening your lips tightly around them as you move your head up and down, the tip of your tongue darting out to caresses their tips.

Distantly, you hear him groan and the metallic sound of a zip being undone filters through the speakers, causing you to pause as he's apparently still dressed.

"God Ruth," he says voice husky as the camera on his end wobbles, and for a moment you see his bare chest. Relaxing again, you pull those two fingers away from your mouth, glistening with hot saliva, and slowly circle a nipple.

"Mmm," you murmur, eyes closing as you form the image of him in your mind, imaging his tongue in place of your finger.

"I'm not going to last long tonight," he says, voice cutting into your fantasy. Eyes opening, you meet his eyes, seeing the glassy need through the webcam. Nodding you stand, making sure to turn the computer to follow your path. Quickly, you undo your skirt, letting the material pool at your feet, and as his breathing gets louder, you push down your knickers. You know that for him, your fingers will be enough to fulfill his needs, but past experience has taught you it won't be enough for you.

Opening the nightstand, you pull out your vibrator, holding it up as you climb back into the bed. He growls, and you smirk, knowing he hates the idea of you using the toy in any way. Ignoring his 'put it away', you turn it on, spreading your legs as you push it against your lower lips. Slowly, the cold skin of the vibrator rubs against your hot folds, slipping inch by inch to fill you. A moan slips from your lips as the gentle vibrations begin to heighten your arousal, and slowly, you begin moving it in and out.

"I want you." he says, voice low as he watches you.

"I know," you say back, eyes sliding closed as you lean your head back, letting you free hand slide around your neck to caress your breasts. Your nipples are hard, and begging for attention. "I wish this vibrator was you."

With your eyes still closed, you begin to fantasize it's his mouth move over your breasts, his lips kissing them as he thrusts in and out of you. Your getting closer to coming when he suddenly growls. Freezing, you open your eyes to see him staring at you, eyes glassy and breath coming hard.

"I have to go," he says, and suddenly, the screen is black.

You're in shock, staring at the computer. In the two weeks he's been away, he's never abruptly left like that, even the evening he'd received a call from their cousins regarding some internal situation, and for a second, you fear that you've somehow done something wrong. You're just getting ready to move the laptop from the bed and put the toy away to go and find your phone when your bedroom door opens. In astonishment, you watch as your husband comes into the room, shirt hanging open, trousers undone as he crosses to you.

"Harry!" you manage to squeak out, watching as he systematically moves your laptop to the floor and removes his clothes.

Taking the vibrator from you, he crosses the room, dropping it in the trash, turning to lustily stare at you. "Never again," he says, moving back to the bed, "will you be needing that."

He's climbed onto the bed with you, his hands moving across your body as his lips seek out yours, before you can even question how he's come to be home three days early. Your fingers grasps his curls, your body sighing as he trails his mouth down your body, lips worshiping every centimeter of skin he comes across. His tongue has just dipped between your legs, tasting you when you drag his face back to yours. Confusion fills his face as he stares down at you, fingers tracing along your cheek.

"Ruth?" he asks.

"I'm not going to last long," you say, repeating his earlier words when you thought he was an ocean away.

Smirking, he settles between your legs, shifting until the head of his erection slips inside you. He rolls his hips, moving to find the perfect place, and you both groan as he fills you completely. Legs lifting, you wrap them around his hips, pulling him closer as he lowers himself to kiss you. Arms on either sides of your shoulders, supporting his weight as he sets a frantic pace.

Soon, you're gasping his name, fingers clutching his biceps as your orgasm overcomes you, the white bliss you're in building as he pumps into you, his own climax not far behind as he sinks against you. Sweat sticking your body to his, he rolls to the side, pulling you with him as his shrinking penis slips free. Settling on his side, you're soon tucked into his arms, fingers trailing the length of your spine as your legs entwined as he holds you close.

For now, you curl into him, breathing in his scent and just thankful that he's home with you again, safe and sound. There'll be time later to talk. Sighing, you pull him closer, eyes closing as his lips press against your forehead.

* * *

**_AN: If you've a moment, I'd love to know what you thought. Xoxo_ **


End file.
